<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jacob toy and the disappeared toys by dariusi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558145">Jacob toy and the disappeared toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi'>dariusi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jacob toy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob toy had created toys since seeing his grandmother and yet his had never truly worked for him and yet at night they perfectly worked to disappear like magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jacob toy and the disappeared toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man known as Jacob toy looked at the toy egg that housed a toy bird inside which should pop out when he touched the top of the egg yet it didn't like the many other toys he created. It didn't.</p><p>He had tried to follow his grandmother as a toy maker ever  since seeing her create a toy bird from random parts she had round her desk if it magic aided her but unlike her every toy he created had failed.From a toy car whose wheels never turned, a toy bear that should of hugged but didn't or the toy bird that should of flapped it's wings and flew across a room.</p><p>Jacob would ussually spend hours trying to try solve the toys yet the reasons why it never worjed was a mystery as he took the toy apart looking at every detail and together again to leave it in the toy room.</p><p>However in the night there something magical about the toys he created had disappeared with the front door open or a window with nothing but the toy gone as if  by its own choice. The toy car had turn it's wheels out the front door, the bear had walked out while the bird had flew out to who knows where.</p><p>The where of the toys had become a constant question for Jacob filling his head with ridiculous stories of the toy bear that went to search for honey, the toy bird that went flying to highest mountain or his most favourite was the toys he created had left to found their perfect child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>